The Jedi Who Knew Too Much
"The Jedi Who Knew Too Much" is the eighteenth episode of the fifth season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the hundred and sixth episode of the series overall. It was released on February 16, 2013 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis Master Yoda presides over a funeral for the Jedi killed in the Temple bombing. Ahsoka notices Barriss Offee deeply grieving, and Barriss tells her that she had trained with Tutso Mara, one o f the dead Jedi. Afterwards, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Barriss walk with Admiral Tarkin. Tarkin reveals that Letta Turmond, the perpetrator of the Temple bombing, was moved to a military prison, because since clones were killed in the bombing, the situation was now a military one. Ahsoka tries to argue, but Tarkin tells her that he wishes for the Jedi to remain in as few military matters as possible. Barriss then excuses herself from the group, and Anakin allows Ahsoka to go with her as he and Tarkin head to the Chancellor's office. Ahsoka catches up with Barriss, and the two talk about the bombing and the war, reminiscing about the time they blew up the Geonosis droid factory. They also delve into emotions and how Jedi should use them, when Anakin appears and summons Ahsoka to a war meeting. During the meeting, Tarkin enters with a summons for Ahsoka. He tells her that Letta Turmond requested to speak to her, and Ahsoka grudgingly complies. Ahsoka is brought to the military base where Letta is at, and after leaving her lighsabers and comlink behind she enters Letta's cell. Ahsoka wonders why Letta summoned her, when Letta reveals that there was another mastermind behind the bombing-a Jedi, who, like herself, believed that the Republic is not what it used to be. However, before Letta can reveal the Jedi's name, she is force-choked by an unknown presence. Despite Ahsoka's attempts to help, Letta dies. Commander Fox, seeing what is going on, rushes to the cell and arrests Ahsoka, as she was the only possible suspect. Tarkin visits Ahsoka's cell, where Ahsoka tries to proclaim her innocence. However, Tarkin points to the unusual lack of audio in the security footage, which appears to show Ahsoka choking Letta. Later, Anakin tries to get to his Padawan, but Tarkin prevented any visitors from entering her cell. Anakin seems about to fight his way in, but overcomes his anger and leaves. Later, Ahsoka gets up and notices a key card lying outside her cell. Thinking Anakin did this, Ahsoka uses the force to use the key card to unlock her cell. However, as Ahsoka rounds the corner, she sees the bodies of three clones on the floor, and begins to doubt that her master was the one who helped her. Ahsoka notices her lightsabers and comlink next to the dead clones, but as she picks them up Fox enters the hall. A shocked Fox sounds the alarm, and Ahsoka begins to run. During her flight, Ahsoka runs into more dead clones. Her pursuers catch up to her and think that Ahsoka killed the clones, so they message Anakin, Captain Rex, and the clones outside about Ahsoka, saying shoot to kill. Anakin and Rex refuse to believe that Ahsoka would do that, but join the pursuit anyways. Ahsoka escapes the detention center and hides from the clones and massiffs tracking her. However, she is spotted, and the clones give chase. Anakin, pursuing Ahsoka on a gunship, makes sure all the clones only shoot to stun. However, Ahsoka manages to dodge and block all the shots, as the pursuit goes from the detention center to the industrial pipeline. Ahsoka manages to lose the clones in the maze of pipes, but Anakin, who can sense her, keeps on track. Suddenly, Ahsoka finds herself at the end of the pipeline, looking over a pit going to the bottom of Coruscant. Anakin and Rex catch up to Ahsoka, and Anakin begs her to come back and straighten things out. However, Ahsoka refuses, knowing no one else can help her. Seeing a ship below her, Ahsoka jumps into the pit and lands on the ship, still looking back at Anakin. Credits Cast Starring * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers * Stephen Stanton as Admiral Tarkin * Meredith Salenger as Barriss Offee * Kari Wahlgren as Letta Turmond * Tom Kane as Narrator / Yoda * Terrence Carson as Mace Windu / Mechanical Voice * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Danny Keller Written by * Charles Murray Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Mas Amedda *Coburn *Kit Fisto *Fox *Grizzer *Hound *Plo Koon *Eeth Koth *Whorm Loathsom *Mon Mothma *Tutso Mara *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Odd Ball *Barriss Offee *Eekar Oki *Bail Organa *Palpatine *Poggle the Lesser *Rex *Aayla Secura *Tera Sinube *Anakin Skywalker *Wat Tambor *Ahsoka Tano *Wilhuff Tarkin *Shaak Ti *Saesee Tiin *Letta Turmond *Mace Windu *Yoda *Wullf Yularen Creatures *Massiff *Pikobi Locations *Coruscant **Jedi Temple **Republic Military Base *Saleucami Events *Clone Wars **Second Battle of Geonosis **Bombing of the Jedi Temple Hangar **Funeral of the Jedi Temple Bombing victims **Escape from the Republic Military Base Gallery Videos "The Jedi Who Knew Too Much" Preview 1 "The Jedi Who Knew Too Much" Preview 2 Behind the Scenes This episode was named after Alfred Hitchcock's 1956 film, The Man Who Knew Too Much. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5